Complexe de taille
by Sam-Elias
Summary: [Yaku Morisuke x Yamamoto Taketora][Nekoma][Moment détente]. Le plus grand complexe de Yaku Morisuke est sa taille alors quand on le vexe, on peut compter sur Yamamoto pour lui faire oublier ce petit désagrément.


**Bonjour à vous !**

ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu ici et..., je ne suis pas là pour un TsukiKuro même si j'aurais aimé mais, pour un autre petit pairing que j'ai affectionné au premier coup d'œil.  
Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! Sinon, l'OAV est enfin sorti et si je ne l'ai pas vu 5 fois, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ! Kuroo Tetsuro est tellement sexy, sensuel et tout ce qui rime avec ces mots...! Wouah, quoi !

Enfin bon, je vous laisse étudier le petit os ci-dessous.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Hailyuu ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Pairing:** Yamamoto x Yaku

**Rating**: K+

**Résumé**: Le plus grand complexe de Yaku Morisuke est sa taille alors quand on le vexe, on peut compter sur Yamamoto pour lui faire oublier ce petit désagrément.

* * *

**Complexe de taille.**

* * *

La taille ne compte pas, c'est ce que tous lui disent mais au fond, il sait bien que tout n'est que mensonge et qu'ils essaient de le rassurer et de « minimiser » son problème.  
Depuis que Lev' lui a fait une remarque sur sa taille, l'autre voit bien qu'il se force à répondre et à ne pas s'énerver sournoisement.  
Mais, l'autre ne comprend pas pourquoi il est tant complexé. C'est vrai, il est de taille normale et pis, ça lui va bien. …De toute façon, il ne peut pas se l'imaginer grand –_du moins, à sa taille à lui_-.  
Appuyant son dos sur le dossier du banc, il laisse sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et écoute les jérémiades incessantes de ce métissé à l'encontre de leur passeur.

Yamamoto pense que Lev' devrait abandonner pour une fois. …Il est sûr que Kenma a bien raison de ne pas vouloir s'entrainer avec lui ! Il est bien trop instable pour jouer en équipe –_même s'il avoue volontiers qu'il pourrait être un atout avec à minimum de retenu-._  
Enfin bon, il est chiant et ce punk le dit à haute voix. Évidemment, une bataille verbale s'engage entre eux, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine se lève –_le téléphone à la main_\- et s'éloigne.  
Mais une fois cet instant passé, la joute verbale reprend et se termine quand le passeur se lève à son tour et amène avec lui un tout nouveau genre de chien. –_…Lev Haiba nouvelle race de canidé_-.

**_ Tu viens, on y va nous aussi !**

Yaku acquiesce comme à son habitude –_c'est-à-dire en silence_\- les mots de l'As et au même instant, celui-ci remarque le contraste entre eux deux.  
Cependant la taille du brunet ne pose pas problème, c'est vrai que le demi-rasé à une tête et demie de plus que lui mais sincèrement, il ne voit pas ce qui peut autant l'emmerder !

**_ Arrête d'y penser, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.** Essaie de dire Yamamoto.**  
**

**_ Est-ce que je lui parle-moi, du fait qu'il ne sache pas utiliser ces baguettes correctement quand il mange ! …J'crois pas. **Se défend inutilement Yaku.**  
**

**_ En même temps, il devait bien prendre un point de comparaison puisqu'il n'a jamais vu Shougou !**

Un regard noir transperce le délinquant de part en part et celui-ci se fige sur place –_c'est que le petit peut faire peur quand il est en colère-._  
Continuant de le suivre légèrement plus en retrait, quelques minutes plus tard des épaules s'affaissent doucement et si le « vexé » regarde en arrière, la crête blonde sait qu'il vient de recevoir une autorisation de revenir à ces côtés.

**_ Désolé…, me regarde pas comme ça 'Tora. **Se plaint le châtain clair.**  
**

**_ Tu sais, moi je trouve qu'il y a pleins d'avantages à être petit. **

**_ Vas-y donne-moi un exemple avant de mourir. **

Grattant l'arrière de sa nuque après avoir recoiffé sa crête blonde, Yamamoto mord sa lèvre une seconde ou deux et réfléchit.  
Des exemples, il n'en n'a pas comme ça mais, il sait qu'il peut trouver. …Sentant le regard noisette sur lui, il humidifie ses lèvres et débute son énumération.

**_ Eh bien, t'es toujours devant sur les photos de classe tandis que moi, y'a que ma tête qui flotte derrière vous tous. Tu ne prends pas beaucoup place, pis j'aime bien quand tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds. Tu cours plus vite puisque tu n'es pas très gros. T'as toute la place que tu veux dans le lit. J'peux te porter facilement. Tu peux facilement te perdre dans la foule si t'as pas envie de voir quelqu'un. Pis t'es pas maladroit, ni trop discret. Et ça ne t'empêche pas de bien jouer à ton poste et de te faire entendre quand c'est nécessaire. **

Levant le regard vers son ami et l'apercevant énumérer toutes ces « qualités » en les pointant de ses doigts, doucement Yaku retrouve de sa bonne humeur.  
Ce demi-rasé à surement raison c'est vrai mais, il n'aime pas être attaqué sur ça. Il a toujours été le plus petit partout et ça l'a toujours agacé.

**_ Sauf que t'oublie deux/trois trucs. On me percute en me disant « désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, petit ». On me demande à quelle école primaire je vais entrer. Y'a des grand-mères qui essaient de me pincer les joues et à chaque fois que je vais dans un magasin ou à la bibliothèque, je suis obligé de demander à quelqu'un quand l'objet est trop haut !**

**_ On m'a toujours dit que tout ce qui était petit, était mignon. Et je t'assure que cette personne dit la vérité. **

Détournant le regard, Morisuke peut facilement sentir ses joues s'échauffer à cette remarque puis tournant à un angle de rue et apercevant sa maison, il aimerait mettre fin à cette discussion.  
De son côté, Taketora continue de sourire largement de sa réplique vrai et sans faux-semblant. …Il a toujours trouvé ce petit brun affreusement mignon et il ne s'est jamais gêné pour le lui dire.

**_ Tais-toi. …De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. **Lance le châtain faussement détaché.**  
**

**_ Attend, un autre avantage. …Si tu étais plus grand, plus jamais je ne pourrais faire ça.**

S'arrêtant et se regardant l'un et l'autre, le jeune punk ne met pas longtemps à exécuter sa manœuvre et à entourer le corps de l'autre de ses bras pour le plaquer à son torse.  
Resserrant sa prise et laissant son visage se faufiler vers le cou du brunet, Yaku s'agrippe par réflexe au vêtement de l'autre et cachant son visage rougi, il ne trouve rien à répliquer.

**_ Tu vois, t'es parfait pour mes bras, Yaku ! **

**_ …Tais-toi.**

Ces mots sont bredouillés contre la chemise blanche de l'autre et faisant rire le plus grand, le libéro ne sait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est, rester immobile et profiter un peu de cette étreinte.  
Yamamoto –_lui_\- joue avec les quelques mèches claires de son ami et déposant un tendre baiser à la base de son cou, il se relève et lui vole un autre baiser –_cette fois sur les lèvres_-.

**_ Tu me crois maintenant !? On s'en fout de ce qu'a pu dire Lev' ou n'importe qui d'autre ! T'es mignon comme ça. **

**_ Ferme-là et avance. …Tu pourras continuer d'énumérer mes qualités à l'intérieur, mes parents ne sont pas là cet après-midi. **

Voyant cela comme une proposition, la crête blonde attrape la main de son libéro et l'attirant vers cette maison, de nouvelles répliques se montrent.  
A l'instant, l'autre vient d'oublier son « problème », son « complexe » et tout ça pourquoi !? Parce qu'un grand dadais d'un mètre soixante-seize passé le fait rire et lui fait oublier cette chose idiote.  
Tournant la clef dans la serrure et poussant la porte, leurs sacs tombent de leurs épaules, leurs cravates se dénouent presque instinctivement et de nouveau, des bouches se rencontrent.  
Ah oui, petit point important. …Il n'y a que Yamamoto qui ai le droit de plaisanter sur sa taille ridicule, personne d'autre !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire et l'inspiration met venu naturellement ! Sur ceux, si vous avez un avis et que vous voulez le partager, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


End file.
